Sequoia Springs
Sequoia Springs is a character role-played by AnneMunition. Description Personality Sequoia has been described as a 'hippy' by some. She does believes in New Age and alternative medicine, constantly concerned about her chakras and being in tune with the universe. She uses healing crystals and aromatherapy in healing, but also believes that it can only do so much and medicine is required otherwise. She loves all living things and believes in aliens. Despite being a self-proclaimed pacifist, she has often thrown the first punch during stressful situations. She often takes notes to deal with her alleged memory loss and her notes are often times indecipherable to other people. Background Little is known about Sequoia prior to her time in Los Santos due to her memory loss. Introduction to Los Santos Sequoia awoke in a room at The Pink Cage Motel suffering memory loss. She met a local man who was able to help her get familiar with her new home. Slowly meeting several people over the course of her first few days in the city, she became quick friends with [[Jenna Talia|'Jenna Talia']], but their friendship was tested when Jenna's new friends in the Korean Mafia, [[Tim Lee|'Tim Lee']] and [[Sun Moon|'Sun Moon']] decided to test Sequoia to see if she could be trusted. They did not trust her odd, naive nature and her habit of taking notes. They staged a fake kidnapping of Jenna, prompting Sequoia to enlist Gomer's aid to track them down. The two scoured all over Los Santos before finding Jenna and the Koreans, Sequoia both relieved and angry pulled a weapon that Gomer had given her on Sun Moon. Jenna eventually talked her down and apologies were exchanged. Realizing that she would need to make some money in order to live within the city while she tried to investigate why she was in Los Santos, she took up a brief stint as bicycle delivery before settling on a tow truck operator. She also picked up details as a truck driver for Clucking Bell Farms and while she disagreed with their treatment and the eating of the chickens, she needed the money. Despite a rough bit of training - including losing her trailer and hitting some police spike strips left on the freeway on the way back - she was greenlit to drive. She suffered her first trip to the hospital, however, that same night after being hit by a local car on her way home from work. She was picked up and taken to the hospital by the police, whom she learned on the trip, had left the spike strips on the highway. Her tow operator job got her into a little trouble when officer [[Kira Light|'Kira Light']] requested her to tow a vehicle from in front of the courthouse belonging to [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene Zuckerberg']] which prompted the police to escort her to the docks with the vehicle while Eugene and others chased after them, even shooting at her and blowing out her tires. Once the situation was diffused, Sequoia afraid for her life and receiving threatening phone calls, decided to change her look and lay low. She even decided to see about painting her tow truck a different colour and contacted [[Raja Bahadur|'Raja Bahadur']] at the Quick Fix garage who took pity on her and not only offered her a job as a mechanic, but also called Eugene and smoothed things over for her. Eventually being able to afford a car, she purchased a Panto from her friend [[Rose Edwards|'Rose Edwards']], but even that was fraught with issues as a woman entered the Premium Deluxe Motorsport and assaulted Rose's security guard. After the woman was tased, Sequoia assisted her with healing crystals before Rose helped to take the woman to the hospital. Relationships * [[Gomer Colton|'Gomer Colton']]: The first person that Sequoia met after she woke up in Los Santos, he assisted her in getting settled into the city and provided her some help when tracking down Jenna * [[Boe_Jangles|'Boe Jangles']]: He has assisted Sequoia in getting to know the city. * [[Rose Edwards|'Rose Edwards']]: Rose one of the first people that Sequoia met in the city and had been an inspiring effect upon the woman in the form of Sequoia's sudden yoga. * [[Jenna Talia|'Jenna Talia']]: Sequoia's newly found best friend whose criminal life is problematic for Sequoia's desire to remain safe and avoiding the more notorious aspects of the city, but she is more than willing to aid Jenna in whatever she needs - even if it means killing someone. * [[Raja_Bahadur|'Raja Bahadur']]: Despite having punched him by mistake upon first meeting him during Sequoia's search for Jenna due to the Korean's false kidnapping, Raja rode along with Sequoia while she was towing some vehicles and offered her a position as a mechanic at the Quick Fix. * [[Nettie Machete|'Nettie Machete']]: The two met briefly at the hospital when Sequoia was admiring a mug in the gift shop. Nettie, seeing as no one was watching, chose to ring up the mug for her while Sequoia helped keep her calm during the otherwise turbulent ER. Quotes * "Subject is teaching me how to compose myself." * "I did not agree to a life of crime!" * "I don't think anyone can read my notes." Trivia * She is a Virgo. * Enjoys yoga, taking notes, and running red lights. * She was conceived in Sequoia National Park. Gallery Sequoia Springs (Undercover).png|Undercover Sequoia Springs (Yoga Enthusiast).png|Yoga Enthusiast Sequoia Springs (Tow Truck Operator).png|Tow Truck Operator Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Archived